User blog:Nduke/Young and the Restless Cast List/Comings
Current Cast 'Main Cast' 'Recurring Cast:' Comings & Goings 'Debuting & Returning: ' 'Departing' Cast Speculation Comings: *'Redaric Williams' will debut on December 12, as a new character, Tyler Douglas. *'Lamon Archey' will debut in December, as a new character, Mason. *'Ignacio Serricchio '''will debut in December, as a new charcter, Alex. *'Michael Damian 'will return as Danny Romalotti, but it is unknown when. *'Stacy Haiduk 'will return as Dr. Emily Peterson in January, to start therapy with Sharon. Y&R Executive Producer Jill Farren Phelps tweeted, "Yes, Stacy Haiduk will be returning in Januay, but only Emily is back this time around, and she will be sticking around as a contract cast member for at least one year! We may bring back Patty Williams for some brief appearences with Daisy Carter, who will also be returning on-screen in January, but I just don't know yet." *'Lindsey Bushman 'will return as Summer Newman after just being away from the soap for a month. She is the re-cast from Hunter King, who has been let go due to being recieved negatively by viewers and critics. *'Rachel Reilly 'will debut as a contract cast member as Kimberleigh Lawson, Chelsea's younger sister who is very kind and married, but will interfere with Avery and Nick's romance, when Kimberleigh shows up with a baby, claiming that it is Nick's. Reilly confirmed she begins taping January 1. Goings: *'Michael Graziadei '(Daniel Romalotti) will be exiting the soap in December. *'Marco Drapper '(Carmine Basco) will be exiting the soap in early 2013 to move in with Abby in Paris. *'Michael Fairman '(Patrick Murphy) will be exiting the soap in January, due to retiring from acting. Patrick will bid farewell to Katherine as he dies on screen of a heart attack. *'Hunter King '(Summer Newman) will be exiting the soap in January, due to King being negatively receieved by viewers. Lindsey Bushman will resume the role of Summer in March 2013. *'Julia Pace Mitchell '(Sofia Dupre) will be exiting the soap in early 2013, due to Mitchell wanting to work on other projects. Phelps said that Mitchell is very welcome in the future as a contract cast member. Sofia will move to Tokyo to work for Tucker there. *'Stephen Nichols '(Tucker McCall) will be exiting the soap in early 2013, due to change in storylines. Tucker will begin a new company in Tokyo, with Sofia's help. *'Yvonne Zima '''(Daisy Carter Romalotti) will be exiting the soap in early 2013, due to Zima not being pleased with her amount of screentime, which was promised to be much more during her return from Jill Farrren Phelps. Zima said she is not open to returning, but if it is absolutely necessary, she'd love to be a contract cast member. Daisy will return to Genoa City in December, right after Daniel leaves town to move to Washington D.C. with Heather. Daisy leaves town in early 2013 to be with Daniel, not knowing Daniel has moved there with Lucy to begin a family with Heather. Category:Blog posts